


We will call this place our home

by komorebim



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, First Meetings, Kinda, Kissing, Lots of it, M/M, after graduation, for jonghyun, minhyun breaking the law like 5 times, muggle Jonghyun, probably inaccurate description of the wizarding world tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebim/pseuds/komorebim
Summary: Minhyun fucks up a lot, almost gets arrested and falls in love.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This took me like two months to finish because work was killing me but I wanted to write this au so bad.  
> This is 11k words that I never thought I would write.  
> Also thanks to gab for proof-reading it i love u.
> 
> Title from North by Sleeping At Last.

He slams his suitcase close, giddiness running through his veins as he seals it with a spell. He goes through his mental list again, making sure he isn’t forgetting a single thing, from his favourite robe to his whole set of potions. He’s glad that he learned the _Undetectable Extension Charm_ or he would’ve been in trouble with the amount of stuff he’s carrying. It’s understandable though, since he plans to travel to as many places as he can for as long as he’s able to. His mother wasn’t happy to say the least, hoping that her only son could follow her daughter’s steps, become a Healer and make their whole family proud.

As a Ravenclaw, his family had high expectations once he reached adulthood and graduated from Hogwarts; they had envisioned endless possibilities for his future, of who he should become, and he was happy to follow those footsteps, because having a pureblood family full of Ravenclaws is a big weight to carry on his shoulders, even if such beliefs of purebloods being of higher social rank are outdated and not many people think so anymore, his family are very traditional in that sense. Not that they would ever judge or sneer at half-bloods or muggleborns, or even muggles for that matter, but they still hold the beliefs that things should be a certain way.

“Since you are part of a pureblood family you should act as such, hold your head higher, you should never show weaknesses my son, it would affect badly on us,” His father would repeat time after time as he grew up, teaching him and his sister that there’s only one way for them and that is up.

A loud crashing sound wakes him up from his thoughts, followed by his mother’s screams, he jumps and grabs his suitcase and robe from his bed, almost going out the door before he comes back quickly, snatching his wand from the bedside table and running downstairs, where his mother is scolding Crekey, their newest house elf. Minhyun frowns and sees what he supposed was one of his mother’s plates, now broken around their feet. He looks at the elf with sympathy and decides it’s time to distract his mother from terrorizing the poor creature.

“Mother, please, is this the way to send off your son?” His mother halts her lecture, turning around with a noticeable frown on her otherwise perfectly styled eyebrows. She huffs, hands framing her hips and flipping her long dark hair behind her shoulder. He gently shoos Crekey, and the rest of the house elves back to their tasks.

“ _Reparo,_ ” he says with a flick of his wand, broken pieces of fine china mending together into his hand, “Now, that was easier than scolding a house elf who hasn’t been here a week, isn’t it?” He hands her the plate, eyebrows raised but not even once dropping the smile.

His mother scoffs, “Don’t try to sweet talk me when I know what you’re trying to say, but the little thing must learn,” Minhyun shakes his head; it’s a waste of time to try to make his mother understand. She eyes his suitcase with disdain, “So you were actually serious about the travelling thing,” she sighs and crosses her arms. “You could’ve at least waited for your father and sister to come back from work.”

“No can do, I have to leave before noon, you know the Floo Network gets awful traffic at this time and I have to meet Aron before leaving,”

“Ah yes,” she makes a face, “The muggleborn boy,”

“Mother, please, we’ve had this talk enough times,” he shakes his head, putting down his suitcase and slipping on his robe, smiling gently at his mother, he puts his arms around her and hugs her tightly. As much as she was a force to be reckoned with, she was his mother and he will miss her deeply. “I said goodbye to both dad and Sujin last night, don’t worry.” He pulls away and caresses her cheek, “I’ll miss you. Please take care and don’t be too mean to the elves,” His mother tries to deny but he shakes his head, “Don’t try to deny, mom,” He laughs and grabs his suitcase, walking to the fireplace, followed by his mother.

“I know this is what you want, and I want you to be happy, but please take care of yourself, okay? Stay healthy and come back soon, don’t forget your family.” He smiles gently at her, seeing her eyes watering but holding it in, apparently a trait all his family owns, he nods instead of pointing it out.

“Of course, I will write to you,” he pats his suitcase gently, “Seonho will deliver all my letters, you know the little bird never gets lost, he’s too attached to me.”

He grabs a handful of Floo powder from the jar above the fireplace; he looks back at his mother and smiles. “I’ll be back before you can even miss me.”

He throws the powder inside the fireplace and recites Aron’s address before closing his eyes and stepping into it, leaving his house for Merlin knows how long.

He coughs violently, fanning around with his hand. He never closes his mouth before travelling through the FlooNetwork; it will bite him in the ass one day. He blinks his eyes open, stepping out of Aron’s fireplace and looks around, the older man nowhere to be seen. He hears several people laughing and he smiles widely, following the sound towards Aron’s yard where he can see three figures flying around on their broomsticks, passing around what looks like an old Quaffle.

He points his wand towards his neck and whispers a _“Sonorus.”_

“Hey, you bunch of idiots, are you planning to say goodbye to me from there?” His voice booming through the whole yard; he hears Minki yelping from the shock and almost falling from his broom, but holding tightly.

Minhyun drops his hand, seeing the three figures flying their way down. Minki is, predictably the first to throw himself at the taller of the four, squeezing him with all his strength, which isn’t much to begin with. When he pulls away he’s tackled by Dongho, who actually has enough strength to maybe break a few of Minhyun’s bones but Dongho has enough sympathy for him and hugs him tight but not tight enough to take the air away from his lungs. He laughs and hugs him back, the other two joining even if Minki has literally just let go of him.

“I’m leaving for a year, you guys are acting as if I’m dying tomorrow,” he says when he catches Minki sniffling and Aron subtly trying to wipe the corner of his eyes, Dongho grins and pats both their backs, making them stumble a bit.

“Watch it you brute, this body costs money,” Minki pouts, making the other three roll their eyes. Minhyun ruffles his hair just to bother him and feels satisfaction when Minki yelps indignantly, patting it down. They all have become immune to Minki’s Half-Veela charms, even if sometimes he catches Aron blushing lightly, although that might be more Minki himself rather than the Veela part of him.

“We know it’s only for a year, but we’ve been together for seven years and you’re suddenly leaving, it’s kind of hard to just turn a blind eye,” Dongho mumbles, placing a hand on Minhyun’s shoulder.

“He’s right. We’ve spent too much time together, I guess one of us had to be independent,” Aron laughs, leaning against his broom, Minhyun smiles gently, feeling his chest tug with nostalgia and a bit of sadness, the words sinking in and he blinks the tears away.

“I’ll be back before you start feeling my absence, you know I’m way too hard to replace.” He grins and so do the rest.

“Now look who’s being too vain,” Minki crosses his arms and Minhyun pretends he doesn’t see Aron’s fond smile.

“Well, I have to get going soon; I’ll bring you anything that reminds me of you,”

“Don’t forget to bring me ramen, I miss it like crazy,” Minhyun nods, even if he’s not sure what he’s talking about. “The spicy ones, not regular or you know what, maybe both because they’re awesome as fuck.” The pureblood stares at him blankly and Dongho, a half-blood, giggles into his hand. But Minki, who’s never been to the muggle world, seems as confused.

“Aren’t they just noodles? Don’t they all taste the same?” Both Aron and Dongho gasp, seeming offended.

“You just can’t call ramen the same. It’s an art. There are too many types of it,” Minhyun laughs loudly, interrupting Aron before he starts sprouting poetry about the fine art of noodles; he nods instead.

“Fine, fine, I’ll bring you as many as I can,” Aron seems satisfied with that but soon his face turns solemn, as the rest of them do. Minhyun shakes his head and is smothered by too many pair of arms once again, and he will never admit it but there were a few tears.

“Good luck, alright? I hope you find everything you’re looking for, become the next great Newt Scamander,” Minhyun scoffs at Minki.

“He’s a legend, no one will ever compare to him.” But he grins anyways, “I hope so too, I have many things to see before I can come back,” he stares at his wrist watch, “which will be a shorter list if I don’t leave soon.” He hums and smiles at his three best friends, reminiscing of their time at Hogwarts and how much they have grown.

Aron graduated two years ago and has been training since then to become an Auror, while Dongho plans to become a singer, claiming that the industry has become way too boring. Minki is training to be a Journalist, surprising all of them (“too many liars in the business, someone out there has to tell the truth”). He would never tell Minki but he’s incredibly proud of him; his family has had a bad story before, being exposed of practicing Dark Arts by a well-known newspaper, having been almost kicked out of Hogwarts if it wasn’t for witnesses and friends unveiling the truth.

But Minki has never wavered, always maintaining his ground and defending what he believes in. He can kind of see why Aron is so infatuated with him.

He can see the three of them are thinking the same as him, and it’s going to be so hard for them, to be apart for so long, but they know this has been Minhyun’s long-time dream and they fully support him. They have been Minhyun’s pillars for so long, he might be a little scared of the world out there without them, but he squares his shoulders and takes a deep breath.

“I’ll be going now then,” Aron nods, then points at the glass on top of the table.

“That’s your ride.” He grins and Minhyun pulls a face at him. “Hey, don’t look at me like that, you tasked me with a portkey and I’m giving it to you, aren’t I?” Minhyun sighs and walks towards the glass, turning around one last time, engraving the faces he has grown up with into his mind, faces that have supported him since he was eleven years old and afraid on the Hogwarts Express, afraid of meeting people and afraid of being judged; bright smiles that will accompany him through his journey.

He smiles widely, “See you in a year,”

The other three wizards wave their hands at him, and that’s the last thing he sees, the last time he sees them for a year and maybe more if he’s unlucky, before he touches the tip of the glass and sets the entire world spinning and then he’s gone.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as I posted the first chapter a day late, I'll update two chapters today and then post one chapter on saturdays and sunday, because I don't have much time to update only one chapter weekly.
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy!

He gasps as he stumbles; closing his eyes tightly as a wave of nausea hits him.

“I hate portkeys,” he mumbles, taking deep breaths and straightening when he finally feels as if he won’t puke his breakfast, and looks at his surroundings, a tiny dark alley. He scrunches his nose when the smell hits him, “Merlin, I’m going to murder Aron for sending me here,” He whispers, dragging his feet across the alley and peeking enough to see people walking and cars driving past them.

When he deems it safe enough for people not to notice him, he leaves the alley and starts walking, pulling out of his robes the map Aron provided for him, he frowns at the lack of movement in it.

“How do muggles even move around like this,” he clicks his tongue, and stops on his tracks, noticing how some people stare at him weirdly, he smiles kindly and keeps reading the map, which indicates that he’s currently at the north end of Westminster and he needs to walk a bit to find the Big Ben, where his guide, Seongwoo, a Gryffindor muggleborn that graduated with him but came back to London for a while before he starts training as a auror, will take him to his house where he will rest for the night before he gives him another portkey that, as Aron assured him, will take him deep into the woods of England where he has heard too many stories of creatures residing there.

He feels like it takes too long before he’s standing at the spot the boring map points, he frowns as he sees the picture of what’s supposed to be the Big Ben and raises his head, not seeing it anywhere before turning around and gasping, raising his head until he can’t anymore and squints his eyes to try and see the end of the giant clock. He looks at it in wonder, clutching tightly the paper in his hands.

“How on earth did muggles manage to make this?” He whispers, amazed by the piece of architecture and history.

“Years of hard work and sweat, fortunately for us we don’t have that kind of stress,” A voice besides him startles him and he whips his head, then he’s breaking into a wide smile.

“Seongwoo,” He laughs as he’s engulfed into a rather tight hug.

“I can’t believe you’re really going with this.” Seongwoo pulls away, grinning even wider than Minhyun himself. “Come on, there’s too much of London you need to see and too little time before you go on that journey, which, hopefully won’t get you killed.” Seongwoo winks and grabs him by the arm, pulling him.

Minhyun really did miss him.

 

By the time they enter Seongwoo’s apartment, Minhyun knows London almost as much as he knows his hometown. He’s bouncing on his feet, hands filled with any sort of souvenirs that seemed fascinating enough. Seongwoo is looking at him with unconcealed amusement, dropping his keys on the plate next to the door and getting rid of his jacket.

“Go sit or something, feel at home,” Seongwoo yells as he’s entering his room.

Minhyun blinks a few times and scans the apartment. He hums, intrigued, as it’s much different than a wizard’s home but at the same time not as much, he can recognize some artefacts that were thought to him back in Hogwarts, like the mobile phone laying on top of what he thinks might be magazines, but he can’t be so sure since they are not moving, he catches a few magical things, though, like the last picture they all took before leaving Hogwarts, all of them laughing and hugging, he sees Daniel looking at Seongwoo with adoration in his eyes and smiles softly, he sees the Gryffindor scarf on a hanger and then his eyes scan the room once more and stop at laptop resting on the table near him. He gasps and walks carefully towards it.

“You can use it if you want, but don’t break it that crap is expensive,” Minhyun jumps and scowls.

“You need to stop doing that,” Seongwoo grins at him and sits on the couch, or more like throwing himself on it and his limbs falling wherever they’re close to.

“So, tell me about your trip, what are you planning on doing?”

Minhyun sits on the nearest chair, placing his suitcase on top of his thighs and opening it carefully. “There isn’t much planned actually,” he says, inspecting the little bob head he bought, he’s not sure who the old lady might be but he finds it rather amusing. “I’ve heard a lot of rumours,” He throws the bob head inside the suitcase, followed by the rest of the souvenirs, “but none of them are confirmed, a few stories about unknown creatures inside the deepest parts of the woods, plants that might cure terminal diseases, I want to find them, want to learn everything I can.” He closes the suitcase and smiles at Seongwoo, who seems deep in thought.

“But, what if they’re really just rumours? I mean, it could be dangerous, you don’t know what could be there, what could harm you.” Minhyun hums, nodding and putting down his suitcase, then crossing his legs.

“Has that ever stopped me, though?” Seongwoo chuckles, shaking his head.

“I guess not, you were top of the class for a reason,” he shrugs and stands up, “I know that if anyone has a chance of finding something, it’s you.” He pats Minhyun’s shoulders as he passes him. “Now, I’m going to show the magic of ramen, since Aron was so insistent, can’t have a fellow Korean not knowing it.” Minhyun laughs and shakes his head, following Seongwoo towards the kitchen

Minhyun is absolutely enamoured by the muggle world, not that it was any news to anyone, he loves discovering and seeing new things, finding the wonderful in even small things and London is big enough to see incredible things, he’s almost regretful to leave it as he could find as many adventures here as he could find in the woods or the weirdest parts of the wizarding world, he sighs mournfully as Seongwoo shoves a copious amount of ramen packages into his suitcase (“can’t have you starving or surviving from weird ass plants out there, can we?”) and slams it close.

“Well,” his Gryffindor friend exhales, looking at him and smiling softly, a look he’s not entirely used to seeing on his friend’s face (unless it’s about Daniel, that is), and he gulps, it almost feels like a farewell. “Don’t get yourself killed and try to communicate as much as you can, don’t leave us hanging; Merlin knows Jisung is close to having a meltdown.”

They both laugh and embrace each other, they stay like that for a while before Seongwoo whispers, “I mean it, okay? Come back to us,” Minhyun blinks the tears away as fast as he can before pulling away and smiling widely.

“I will, don’t worry,” Seongwoo nods and leads him where the next portkey is, and he has to bite his lip to not break down sobbing in front of him.

On top of the table is the picture he previously saw hanging on one of Seongwoo’s walls, all of the gang smiling and hugging one last time before graduation, as if parting wasn’t one of the hardest things they’d ever done.

“I thought you might want something to remember us,” Minhyun takes a shuddering breath and closes his eyes.

“I don’t know if I should punch you or kiss you, but,” he smirks and turns to his friend, “Daniel might kill me.” He smiles in satisfaction as he sees Seongwoo turning beet red, yelping at the punch aimed at his arm but he doesn’t stop smiling.

“Just leave, you ass,” Seongwoo huffs without any venom, then grins, “Good luck,” Minhyun nods and smiles at him one last time as he reaches for the portkey.


	3. 3

The first thing he notices is the heavy scent of soil and leaves. The next thing is said leaves crunching under his feet, he takes a deep breath. This is it. He really did it.

He sets down his suitcase and cracks his fingers. The sky is turning darker by each minute and he needs to set up the camp and throw a few protective enchantments before it happens. He opens his suitcase and reaches inside, pulling out the necessary things to build up his tent and flicking his wand, mumbling the right spell to bring the whole tent together.

Then he turns around, walking around the tent as he shoots protective enchantments into the air, “ _Cave Inimicum, Protego Maxima, Fianto Duri, Repello Inimicum, Muffliato…”_ He keeps on going until he deems the place as protected as he can; letting out a loud exhale he turns around and closes his suitcase, then enters his tent.

Once inside, he’s instantly welcomed by the warmth of the fireplace cracking and the peaceful surroundings. He smiles softly and pulls off his robes, settling on the chair next to the fireplace, eyes dropping as the seconds tick. He lets himself relax. He has a lot of time to investigate anyways.

By the fifth day, he’s sure he’s at the wrong part of the woods as he has found nothing but simple herbs –which he still saves in case of emergencies– and he has moved his camp twice as he moves along. He crouches to inspect some familiar looking herb, recognizing it as Asphodel. He grins and brings out a little pouch from his pocket and collecting the little flower; he could make a Wiggenweld potion from it maybe a Draught of Living Death if he manages to get his hands on a Sloth’s Brain, not that it’s a very easy feat.

He jumps up, startled, when he hears a thumping sound and a loud curse near. He turns around and gasps when he sees a young man sprawled on the dirt, clutching his right ankle, his –quite handsome– face contorted in pain, a big duffle bag thrown next to him. He frowns and rushes to the man’s side.

“Are you alright?” Minhyun asks, concerned as he sees the man’s ankle swelling. The man flinches, surprised to see another person these deep into the woods. He nods once, wincing as he moves his foot just slightly. Minhyun scoffs, “Doesn’t seem like you are.” He shakes his head and brings his arm around the man’s waist, throwing said man’s arm around his shoulder.

“Woah, wait, what are you doing?” The man resists, trying to break free.

“Well, helping you, isn’t that obvious?” The man splutters.

“But, why? You don’t know me and I don’t know you, you could be a murderer for all I know,” Minhyun tilts his head confusedly and blinks.

“Why would I murder you? That seems highly unlikely, don’t you think?” the man frowns at Minhyun, obviously thrown off by the taller one’s words, “I might have some things that might help you, although, I must say, I’m not entirely sure if they could work on you.” He hums, deep in thought and then shrugs. “It’s worth a try, if you’d let me.”

The man reluctantly accepts, it’s either that or getting eaten by wild bears for not being able to walk properly.

When Minhyun has settled the man on a fallen log, he stares at the swollen skin obviously looking quite tight with the shoe constricting any movement. He hums and takes of the man’s shoe gently, caressing the man’s skin softly in an attempt to soothe him as he hears a hiss from him, completely missing how the man’s face turns into a deep shade of red.

“My name is Minhyun, by the way.” He looks up, smiling at the embarrassed face in front of him, “May I ask yours? Only if you’re willing to tell me, of course,”

“Jonghyun,” the man –Jonghyun- mumbles, gripping the log under him tightly as Minhyun finishes removing his shoe, followed by a funny decorated sock with tiny puppies. Minhyun holds back a giggle as he inspects the reddened skin, shooting Jonghyun a look when he starts squirming, stopping immediately when he feels Minhyun’s dark eyes on him. Minhyun touches it very gently, afraid of hurting Jonghyun, who flinches and curses.

Minhyun hums and lets Jonghyun foot rest on his knee. “Doesn’t seem like you have any broken bones,” he lies and pretends he doesn’t see Jonghyun frowning, as he pulls out a flask filled with water from his pocket and another pouch filled with healing herbs, throwing a few inside and mixing them together. He hums an incantation under his breath and feels Jonghyun’s eyes on him, trying to pass it off as him humming a song.

“In case you were wondering, I’m an herbalist.” He lies once again, trying to reassure the shorter man, who stares sceptically at the flask. “You don’t have to drink it of course, but it would help you a lot.” He smiles as charmingly as he can; beaming once Jonghyun hesitantly grabs the flask and takes a sip from it.

Minhyun tries not to laugh as the man in front of him gags.

“Fuck, that’s disgusting,” he grimaces but continues drinking the concoction in tiny sips, shuddering with each one. Minhyun glances at the injury and smiles when he sees the swelling going down but not completely disappearing.

“You might need to rest, though, the medicine only works if you’re completely relaxed, which means you should take a well-deserved nap.” He stands up and puts the flask and pouch back into his pocket.

“Uhm, I can’t build my tent like this.” Jonghyun twist his face in what Minhyun thinks it could be annoyance, he gnaws at his bottom lip before taking a decision he’s not sure he won’t regret.

He takes a deep breath and lets it out. “You could sleep in mine; I just have to set it up.” He looks at the sky and frowns as he can see it’s not long until it turns dark.

He looks back down at Jonghyun who seems lost in thought, clearly weighing the pros and cons of having to sleep on a tent in the woods with a stranger.

He seems to make a decision as he exhales heavily. “Well, if you kill me it’s not like I have anyone who will miss me.” He shrugs and Minhyun frowns.

“I do not want to kill you, it would only interfere with my investigation.” He huffs and turns his back towards Jonghyun so he doesn’t see him taking out his tent from his suitcase, he mutters a soft charm as he settles the tent, hoping it works and is relieved when he pokes his head in, only to find an ordinary muggle tent, he brings out a few blankets from inside his suitcase and spread them out on the floor neatly.

He sees Jonghyun shivering once he comes back out, the sky getting darker and the night becoming colder, he helps the shorter man up and inside the tent.

“I’ll be right back,” he mutters and hurries outside, placing a few protective enchantments, as many as he can without affecting the man inside the tent, then makes his way inside once again and sees the man already settled but still tense.

“I won’t hurt you, but if it makes you feel better, I could always sleep outside.” Jonghyun scoffs.

“I don’t trust you but I won’t just make you sleep outside, either way you could murder me.” Minhyun rolls his eyes and takes off his shoes and robes, folding them into a neat pile at his feet and pulling the covers on top of him.

“Goodnight, Jonghyun,” he mutters, and settles comfortably, letting Jonghyun’s breathing lull him into sleep. Hopefully, by tomorrow, his ankle will be healed and he won’t think Minhyun is out to get his head.

 

Jonghyun’s ankle is indeed in a better condition than how it was the day before, no longer swollen and Minhyun feels a surge of pride when he notices Jonghyun no longer flinches when he touches the reddened skin, meaning the bones have melded together... well, on their way to heal. He gives it a day or two to be fully healed.

“How did you even do it, it doesn’t hurt as much as before,” Jonghyun mumbles, stretching his foot carefully. Minhyun hums.

“A good night sleep does wonders.” He smiles widely, completely ignoring Jonghyun’s wary stare. “So, what were you doing in the middle of the woods? Or if I’m being more specific, what were you running away from?” He side-eyes the smaller man, seeing him fidgeting.

“I’m on my way home,” Jonghyun murmurs, picking at the grass underneath his feet, not meeting Minhyun’s eyes, who raises a single eyebrow as he stands up; he doesn’t ask any more questions, it is not his place to pry into a strangers matters, no matter how unconvincing they sound.

“Which way are you headed to?” He snaps his mouth close as soon as he sees Jonghyun’s shoulders tensing, teeth worrying at his bottom lip.

“I’m…not sure,” he whispers, carefully rising from his seat on a log, testing his foot by adding pressure to it; he hums as he feels only a slight discomfort. Minhyun presses his lips into a thin line, trying as hard as he can not to let his curiosity win.

“Well, I’m headed north.” The taller hints as he starts to dismantle the tent bit by bit, pulling a face as the cloth gets tangled with the sticks, he curses the fact he won’t be able to use magic. “If you’re interested, that is, I wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

He eyes Jonghyun, putting the tent inside his suitcase. How Jonghyun has been oblivious to this is a wonder to him, but he won’t question it. He snaps the lock closed and stands up, shoving his free hand into his robes.

He knows that Jonghyun is hesitating; the prospect of having company on a long and aimless journey seemed too tempting to just let it pass.

He didn’t have anything to lose anyways.

“Lead the way.” Minhyun beams and brings out his compass from his pocket.

“It’s going to be a long journey. I hope you’re ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Jonghyun finally appeared yay, sorry for the delay I uh, kind of forgot whoops.
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy and comment!


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys haven't noticed there's going to be time skips because I suck at writing time lapses smoothly.

Jonghyun was _not_ ready.

He pants, blinking tiredly as Minhyun crouches down next to a rare looking plant, stems black and flowers white. He watches as Minhyun brings out a pair of small scissors and carefully but confidently snaps a few flowers, placing them into a small glass bottle and labelling it with what looks like a quill.

“What is Moly?” He asks curiously, jumping back a bit as Minhyun startles, hugging the bottle tightly to his chest.

“Ah…that,” Minhyun clears his throat, standing up and quickly shoving the bottle into his…robe’s pocket, (how the hell does he even fit all that into that piece of fabric is beyond Jonghyun). “It’s a flower, it is said that it protects you…your system that is.” Jonghyun hums, not entirely believing him.

“Are you travelling so you can collect flowers?”

Minhyun scowls. “Not only flowers, but plants in general, you know? Weeds, fungi, I’m also trying to find a few…animals on my way, get to know them and what people have written about them.” He walks faster as Jonghyun struggles to catch up. “There are too many interesting things out there for me to not discover them, to see them; the world is incredible, Jonghyun.” Said man smiles as he sees Minhyun’s eyes shine as he rambles about how fascinating the world is.

Jonghyun wonders when was the last time he ever felt passionate about something then shakes his head; he doesn’t have time for such thoughts. Not when he’s got a place to find.

They spend the following weeks like that, moving north ahead and finding strange plants Jonghyun has never seen before. He learns more about them as time passes. He can easily differentiate between edible and poisonous plants now, at least.

And then there’s Minhyun.

Where at first he was wary to trust the eccentric man, now he enjoys his company, enjoys his endless talks about plants, about the universe and how wide it is and how little they all are compared to what’s out there. He likes the way his eyes shine when he talks about it, how his eyes disappear behind half-moon eye smiles; how polite and elegant he can be.

Jonghyun thinks that it’s the first time in a long time he can consider someone something close to a friend; still not quite there, but not very far away from it.

They nibble on pieces of meat Minhyun assures him are nothing strange, but dodges the questions about where they came from. Jonghyun eats them anyways because he’s too hungry to pry any further.

“You have yet to tell me about yourself.” Minhyun starts and sighs when Jonghyun, as expected, tenses mid bite. “If it makes you uncomfortable I could start,” he clears his throat when Jonghyun’s shoulders relax a bit.

“I come from a small town in Scotland.” He chews his piece of meat then swallows, licking and smacking his lips together. “And I just graduated from school a few months ago, my parents, they, uh…” He frowns, looking for a way to word it that sounds muggle enough, “They work for the government,” he shrugs, “I also have a sister, she’s a doctor, but I’m studying to be a full time herbalist and I’ve been an apprentice since I was still in school but my mentor encouraged me to explore the world.” He smiles fondly at the thought of Jongin, the kind and gentle Hufflepuff senior who graduated a few years back and took him under his wing the moment he started teaching at Hogwarts two years ago, the youngest teacher Herbology has ever had.

Minhyun can’t wait to follow his footsteps.

Jonghyun smiles at the fond and soft look on Minhyun’s face, taking in how much he seems to glow when he talks about the things and people he loves. Minhyun looks at him expectantly and he tries not to hesitate but fails terribly.

“I’ve been travelling for a few weeks now,” he looks at his almost empty plate on his lap, listening to the bonfire cracking close to them. “I…I’ve been on my own for a long time and the place I’ve been staying at decided that I was too old and there too little beds, so they kicked me out.” He kicks a rock next to his feet, not raising his head. “I was home-schooled.” He shrugs and continues eating the rest of the food.

Minhyun says nothing, absentmindedly nibbling on his fork, gaze getting lost between the dark trees.

“Well,” he starts and puts down his empty plate, “that proves to me that you’re brave, leaving and wondering around with no fixated place,” he smiles gently. “That takes a huge amount of courage not everyone possesses.” Jonghyun, Minhyun thinks, would suit just fine the red and gold colours.

Jonghyun flushes under his stare, looking away and standing up.

“We should go to bed,” he murmurs and makes a bee line to their shared tent. Minhyun chuckles and proceeds to start his nightly routine, shooting spells to the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one but things are gonna be better on the next chapters.
> 
> please comment and enjoy!!


	5. 5

Minhyun should’ve known that for a wizard to not have encountered anything magical would’ve been impossible.

It has been weeks since he left home and he should’ve known better than to bring another person, a muggle on top of that, to a journey with the potential of being dangerous, but he’s a very weak person when it comes to cute eye smiles. Sue him.

Which is why he’s currently under a very dangerous situation, heartbeat beating rapidly against his chest, adrenaline pumping his veins as he pulls Jonghyun behind him, scanning their surroundings, endless spider webs covering the wide expanse of the tall trees; he hears Jonghyun gasping and curses, but he’d deal with that later, when he’s not currently facing a giant Acromantula the size of a carthorse, its big black –eight- eyes staring at them, fangs snapping threateningly at the prospect of a meal. He curses as he sees an overwhelming amount of tiny black beads glinting in the dark. He can feel Jonghyun shake behind him and is thankful he’s staying quiet.

Minhyun snakes a hand inside his robes, pulling his wand out silently, as he sees the colony slowly making their way outside of their hidden spots.

“Jonghyun,” he whispers, said boy whimpers softly, “Run at my signal.” Jonghyun makes a strangled noise.

“Run? They will kill us in a second Minhyun,” he hisses and shuts when Minhyun shoots him a glare, something extremely rare coming from the taller boy, but he guesses the circumstances are rare as they are.

They look forward again and hold their breaths when the Acromantulas start to move rapidly towards them.

“Run” Minhyun yells, grabbing him by the hand and turning back where they came from, the sound of millions of legs and fangs snapping behind them.

“ _Arania Exumai!_ ” Minhyun yells shooting his hand backwards as a bright blue light shoots from his wand, blasting a group of Acromantulas behind them, but not enough to blast the whole colony. Minhyun curses his carelessness.

He grips Jonghyun’s hand tighter and takes a sharp turn to the left, willing his legs to run faster and throwing the spell as much as he can. They’re panting as they reach a cliff; Minhyun gasps as he realizes, tugging Jonghyun towards him, making him crash against his chest. He looks over his shoulder and curses loudly when he sees the spiders rapidly closing in to them, he takes a deep breath.

He’s going to get into so much trouble for this.

He throws his suitcase on the floor and opens it, pointing his wand at it, “ _Accio Broomstick_ ,” he whispers hurriedly, and waits a few seconds, heartbeat racing as he sees the colony closer. Suddenly, his broom shoots up from his suitcase to his hand, Jonghyun splutters when Minhyun closes his suitcase and hops into his broomstick. “Come on! Hurry up or you will die!”

Well, if he puts it _that_ way...

Jonghyun hurriedly hops onto the broomstick, yelping as Minhyun kicks the floor and the broomstick shoots up into the air, holding tightly onto Minhyun’s torso.

He looks down, seeing the giant spiders snapping their fangs angrily at them and lets out a relieved sigh.

“What the fuck was all that?!” Minhyun winces, flying up north, where he can see a cluster of tiny houses and the protection charms if he squints a lot.

“Well…I guess there’s a lot to explain,” he groans. “But that’ll have to wait to when we’re not, you know, in the middle of the sky where you could probably fall from shock.” Jonghyun frowns but nods, looking at his surroundings and feeling his breath catch in his throat at how wide and tiny the forest seems under their feet.

“This is incredible,” He whispers, and feels Minhyun chuckle under his hands, immediately flushing when he realizes how close they are, hoping the taller boy doesn’t feel his frantic heartbeat, and if he does, he hopes Minhyun thinks it’s the adrenaline instead as they get closer to what looks like a village.

Minhyun descends the broomstick carefully, and lets his shoulders drop as soon as his feet touch land, he looks around, recognizing people with robes and seeing teenagers playing with their wands, creating sparks, and little kids eating magical candies.

He lets a relieved sigh when he realizes it is, indeed, a magical village, he takes a look at Jonghyun and smiles softly at the amazed look on his face. He takes the shorter one’s hand, pulling him towards the rows of houses.

“It seems like we crashed a festival,” he hums, smiling at the people having fun, Jonghyun doesn’t reply, too busy taking in all the magic going on around him.

He crashes into Minhyun’s broad back when he stops in front of him, looking up and seeing a wooden sign with the word “Hotel” written in red ink. Minhyun smiles at him and pulls him inside, being welcomed by the smell of coffee and sweets, he instantly feels lighter.

“Ah, good evening,” Minhyun says to the woman sitting behind the desk, smiling charmingly at her and pulling Jonghyun behind him as the woman eyes them suspiciously.

“Good evening, what may I help you with?”

“Ah, you see, we come from a long journey from Scotland,” he hums. “You know, we just graduated from Hogwarts and we are travelling around United Kingdom, we found your little village by chance.” Minhyun tries to smile as charmingly as he can and tries not to whoop as he sees the woman softening at his kind tone. “We’re very tired and we’re wondering if there is any available room?”

“Oh yes, yes of course, I remember when I graduated.” She sighs wistfully. “I did the same with my boyfriend back then, a very tiring journey indeed,” she said sympathetically. “Your boyfriend seems very tired, oh dear, yes we have a room, you’re lucky today, it has one bed and a bathroom, a bit small but homey.” He squeezes Jonghyun’s hand warningly as he senses him starting to protest, clearly flustered at being called Minhyun’s boyfriend.

“Ah yes, he gets motion sickness, can’t fly a broom to save his life.” He laughs along with the woman

“Oh yes, I understand, my husband is just like that.” She chuckles and hands them their key, and tells them the cost for the night and the cost for the week. Minhyun pays for the latter, thinking it could be a good break from all their stress, plus, sleeping on a bed for a week sounds just like what his aching back needs.

“Thank you so much, we’re very thankful.”

“Oh please, anything for young love,” she grins and Minhyun thanks her once again, tugging Jonghyun towards the stairs, lacing their fingers as he can sense the woman’s eyes on their backs.

He closes the door the moment they’re inside, throwing a silencing charm at it and letting out a long breath.

“That was close.” He throws himself on top of the bed and closing his eyes, opening them once again when he receives no response from Jonghyun, taking in the smaller one’s  flushed face and fidgeting hands, ignoring the thump of his heart against his chest as Jonghyun’s flush deepens when their eyes meet, quickly looking away.

He clears his throat and sits up, opening his mouth to speak and snapping it close, feeling a lump in his throat.

This is the moment he should erase Jonghyun’s memory, to use _Obliviate_ on him, but the mere thought of it has his chest clenching painfully and he clenches his fists, saying something entirely different.

“I guess I owe you an explanation, don’t I?”  He smiles gently and gestures at Jonghyun to sit next to him, nibbling at his bottom lip when he does, “It’s very confusing and you might not believe me, so get ready...”

 

Jonghyun has been sitting silently on the bed for the past ten minutes, unmoving, and Minhyun’s heart is about to burst out of his chest, explaining the wizarding world to a muggle is no easy feat. He swears Jonghyun hasn’t even blinked since he finished explaining.

“I want to say I don’t believe you but I was almost eaten by giant spiders and you have a wand that shoots light so it’s not really a possibility, is it?” Minhyun smiles gently as he sees Jonghyun’s shoulders slumping.

“I’m sorry I hid it from you, but…” Minhyun takes a deep breath, “It’s actually forbidden for Muggles to know, we’d be punished… I could go to jail if the Ministry finds out.” He winces and peeks out of the window, “Which they will at some point, they can track this stuff.”

Jonghyun looks like he’s having an internal war, then he speaks, “So, about you being a herbalist and fixing my foot…”

“Oh, that,” Minhyun hums. “It’s actually called Herbology and I just used a potion for broken bones.” Jonghyun gasps.

“So it _was_ broken, I knew it!” Minhyun laughs, shaking his head.

“Of course it was, it would’ve taken you weeks to heal if I didn’t help you.” He shrugs.

“And about what you told me about yourself...” He frowns and Minhyun smiles gently.

“I did not lie, I just changed some stuff.” Minhyun winces, “My sister is a Healer, which is basically a doctor, and my parents do work at the government but we call it the Ministry of Magic; they’re what we call Aurors, or the equivalent of the police.” He exhales loudly and Jonghyun can see him tensing, “which means they will find out soon about what happened and come find me.” He groans, throwing himself in the bed and staring at the ceiling.

“Oh,” Jonghyun stares at him, taking in the sharp cheekbones and the heart shape of his top lip, how soft his skin looks, how warm his eyes are, staring at-

He startles and blinks rapidly, a pink flush taking over his face as he splutters.

“I’m sorry, I just…I spaced out I swear.” He stutters and Minhyun can’t help but giggle, flattered, his own blush spreading on his face, Jonghyun groans and hides his face in his hands, feeling mortified.

“It’s fine, Jonghyun.” Minhyun grins as he sits up, feeling their arms brushing against each other, trying his hardest to ignore it and how warm it feels, trying to hold back from taking Jonghyun’s face in his own hands and kissing him silly.

Oh.

Well, that was unexpected.

He takes Jonghyun’s hands between his own, gently prying them from his face and staring into his eyes. He can almost see Jonghyun’s flush intensifying and he smiles, leaning closer and resting his forehead against Jonghyun’s, listening to the hitch on his breath.

“I should erase your memory, you know?” He whispers, lips brushing softly against Jonghyun’s, “Should make you forget about everything, but I can’t bring myself to do it,” Jonghyun takes a shuddering breath before leaning closer.

The kiss is soft, tentative; both too scared that if they move the other will disappear.

Jonghyun seems to snap out of it first; hand reaching to the back of Minhyun’s head and tangling his fingers into his hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss, Minhyun gasps softly, his own hand clutching at the front of Jonghyun’s shirt, subconsciously bringing him closer until their chests are brushing, hands finding place anywhere they can find, short breaths shared between kisses.

Minhyun reluctantly pulls back enough to catch his breath, he chuckles when he feels Jonghyun hiding his face in the crook of his neck and runs his hand through the muggle’s hair, humming softly as he feels him relaxing and his breathing evening out, he waits for a while before laying him on the bed and pulling the covers on top of him, silently walking to the window and seeing the families and groups of teenagers laughing and having fun.

He takes a deep breath, preparing himself for what he knows it’s going to happen soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT so it happened, now there's two more chapters left + an epilogue.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it and please comment!!!


	6. 6

Minhyun giggles as he sees Jonghyun being amazed by the amount of people surrounding them wearing cloaks, some of them flying on their broomsticks above their heads, he pulls at Jonghyun’s hand when he almost crashes with another wizard, bringing him to his side and placing his hand on his waist instead.

“This is amazing, seriously, how did I not know any of this existed?” Minhyun shrugs.

“Muggles are not supposed to know, should be ignorant about it,” he says, peering at a few candies he’s seen at Honeydukes before, and bouncing excitedly as he spots a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans on the nearest table, immediately bringing six sickles from his pocket and asking the lady selling them for a full bag, giggling excitedly when he opens it. Jonghyun raises an eyebrow.

“Try one.” Minhyun extends his hand mischievously; a glint of playfulness Jonghyun appreciates but is kind of scared of. He still reaches a hand inside the bag and pulls out a few beans.

“Ah,” Minhyun interrupts when he sees he’s about to throw them all in his mouth. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” He smirks when Jonghyun side eyes him suspiciously, then picking a white bean with yellow spots and throwing it into his mouth.

He chews for a few seconds before he starts gagging, spitting the remains of the beans into his hand, hearing Minhyun cackling as he chews on a Marshmallow flavoured bean happily.

Jonghyun glares at Minhyun’s smug look.

“Ah, that looks like a rotten egg bean.” Jonghyun decides that insulting Minhyun is not worth it, then picks up a pink bean, scanning it for a few seconds before he deems it safe enough to eat and hums when he tastes candyfloss, erasing the remaining rotten egg taste.

They spend the rest of the night laughing and grinning as they play games, Minhyun the only one playing on wand related ones and Jonghyun watching from the sides and laughing loudly when the wizard fails. They eat a lot of candies that Jonghyun can’t help but marvel about, things like jelly slugs, chocolate frogs (that can actually move, what the hell?) and fizzy wizzys (Jonghyun’s personal favourites). They do all these in between stolen kisses and hugs, giggling at the high of a blossoming relationship.

Jonghyun knows it could end in any moment, knowing that by now the Ministry of Magic could be looking for them, and he knows they will erase all of these memories, so he grabs them tightly for as long as he can, stores them in his heart whilst he still can.

He kisses Minhyun back just as enthusiastically, something he would be hesitant to do before, he holds his hand, holds to the memory of him.

None of them notice how silent the festival has become, too busy wrapped around each other and the sweets they’re chewing on to notice the heavy group footsteps until it’s too late.

“Hwang Minhyun!” Said boy jumps, turning around and Jonghyun has a full second to see the guilt and pain on his expression before he’s being yanked away from him, he yelps and struggles.

“Wh-” He gasps as he’s being held back, seeing a tall man and a slightly shorter woman walking towards the tall boy, who isn’t meeting anyone’s eyes, fists clenched as the two figures stand in front of him, both fuming.

“What were you thinking? Did you think we would never find out?” The woman hisses, her long black hair shining under the street lamps; if Jonghyun squints he can see how alike Minhyun and her look, her being a few centimetres shorter.

Minhyun winces and nibbles at his bottom lip. “I…” He tries to talk but the man raises his hand to silence him.

“You have been too reckless. We agreed to this foolish journey so that you can give up that Herbologist dream and become a Healer, but you proved that we can’t even trust your judgement.” Minhyun seems to be blinking rapidly, throat bobbing, and Jonghyun has known him long enough (two months, has it really been that long?) to know he’s holding back his tears, and he’s furious but bites down on his tongue, knowing he could get the both of them in trouble, especially Minhyun.

“Honey,” the woman chides, throwing him a look. “This is not the place and not the moment.” She eyes the village people looking at them, gawking and murmuring at each other. Jonghyun looks back at the group behind who he has guessed are Minhyun’s parents, he spots a young man looking sad and guilty, hands fidgeting.

“Sir, please, we should go back to the Ministry.” The young man whispers, stealing glances at Minhyun, who hides into himself when he hears the man’s voice.

The man scoffs but doesn’t protest. He puts a hand on Minhyun’s shoulder and nods his head then Jonghyun’s world spins and turns black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter + epilogue and it's over folks
> 
> please comment!!


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go and then an epilogue, then it's over folks.  
> I'll post both the last chapter and the epilogue tomorrow.

Minhyun blinks rapidly when he feels his feet touching the ground, raising his head and recognizing what he knows is the Ministry of Magic, he’s been here enough when he was a child to not remember it, he looks to his side and sees Jonghyun being carried by two Aurors, unconscious, he almost reaches out but Aron puts a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently, a reminder, he gulps and lets himself be led inside.

He keeps his gaze forward, ignoring everyone’s stares as they enter the elevator, Aron’s gentle hand on his shoulder an anchor to not break down.

He’s lead to a room and is too distracted and anxious to notice how Jonghyun has been taken somewhere else, panic floods inside him and he struggles.

“Wait…no…” He tries to reach for the door but someone makes him sit on a chair, a big white table in front of him and he notices a big glass window on one of the walls, he’s unable to look what’s on the other side but he knows he’s been watched, he has listened to his parents enough to recognize this as the Interrogation Room.

He startles when someone places a glass of water in front of him, the clear liquid sloshes around and he immediately knows that the water contains Veritaserum, knows how everything works in the Ministry, he lets out a shaky breath and takes the glass, downing its contents and lets himself relax, knowing that if he wishes, he could resist it.

He looks up and sees a small man taking the seat in front of him, his strong eyebrows furrowing and his fingers lacing when he places his hands on top of the table, he has a strong face despite his stature and his full lips press together.

“Hello, I’m Do Kyungsoo, Auror Investigator.” Minhyun nods and introduces himself. “I’m guessing you understand why your parents cannot hold this interrogation and why I was chosen.” Minhyun nods again, Kyungsoo nods, “I expect your outmost cooperation through this interrogation or there will be consequences Mr. Hwang,”

Minhyun nods once more. “I understand Auror.”

Kyungsoo seems satisfied and pulls out a folder, placing it on top of the table, opening and reading the file.

“It seems like you have broken a few important laws, Mr. Hwang, those including letting a Muggle see Magical Creatures, the usage of Spells and letting said Muggle see your wand. Following that, you took him on a Broomstick and led him to a Wizarding Village knowing this would be risky for the people living there, not only that but,” Minhyun winces at every declaration, clenching his fists. “You’ve also broken the secrecy of the wizarding world and disclosed important matters about our kind to said Muggle.” Kyungsoo closes the folder and crosses his arms, staring straight at Minhyun.

“What do you have to say about all this Mr. Hwang? You could go to jail, and I know you’re aware of it, knowing your parents are an important part of the Auror Squad.”

Minhyun opens his mouth, wishing he could close it back and not say a thing, but the Veritaserum is working through his system and the words come flooding.

“It was not planned. It was supposed to be a journey through United Kingdom, I want to be a Herbologist.” He gulps and stares at his fingers. “So I was just supposed to get to know plants and magical creatures, see everything I already know with my own eyes, experience it,” he looks up and sees Kyungsoo looking at him intently, so he keeps going.

“He was injured the first time I met him, I nursed him back to health and that was supposed to be all, I swear.” He says desperately then takes a big breath. “He’s an orphan,” He whispers. “He had nowhere to go, he was looking for a home,” he feels a lump in his throat.

“So you wanted to be heroic? Is that it?” Minhyun shakes his head rapidly.

“No, Merlin, I don’t care about that,” Minhyun scoffs then winces when it comes out harshly thanks to the truth serum. “I told him he could come with me, I…I felt lonely.” Kyungsoo hums, understanding. “And he seemed lonely too, he…I, I also thought he was cute.” He whispers, flushing deeply when the corner of Kyungsoo’s mouth quirks a little before going back to his neutral expression.

“I thought it would be a good idea to let him accompany me for a while, until he found a place to stay...but I just thought that I did not mind his company, and I found myself liking him a whole lot more than what I expected.” He whispered. “The acromantulas…those were completely unplanned and I wish I could’ve been more careful, but it was either using my magic or letting him die, letting both of us die,” He clenches his jaw. “And that was not an option.”

Kyungsoo nods. “Of course not, there might be rules, but we’re not heartless,” the shorter man sits straighter and leans forward. “You could’ve used the Obliviate charm, though…why didn’t you Minhyun?”

Minhyun takes a shuddering breath and feels his eyes dampening, he blinks the tears away, “I don’t…I didn’t want to use it.”

“Why? Why would you break such important laws Minhyun?”

Said boy looks up, straight into the Auror’s eyes. “Are you in love, Mr. Do?” Said man blinks, taken aback before he smiles.

“I am, I’m married.” Minhyun nods, noticing the ring on his finger glinting under the harsh neon lights.

“Your wife?” Kyungsoo cringes and Minhyun smiles, “Husband then.” Minhyun hums and looks at the man, his shoulders slumping with defeat. “I thought falling love quickly was an impossible feat, but being with someone, everyday, for two months without anyone else around, taking care of each other… It’s difficult Mr. Do.” The man furrows his brows.

“So, you’re telling me you didn’t erase his memory because you love him?” Minhyun nods, feeling his cheeks burning at his own unplanned confession, not even completely aware of his feelings until now. He looks at the glass in the wall, where he knows he parents are standing.

“We do a lot of stupid things for love, don’t we?”

Kyungsoo hums, gaining Minhyun’s attention once again. “Two months is a short time, Mr. Hwang, how do you know Mr. Kim loves you back? Are you willing to put the wizarding world at risk for someone you’ve only met? When you don’t know if your relationship will last?” Minhyun blinks at the table then smiles softly.

“Yeah,” he raises his head and says confidently. “Yeah, I am, Sir.” Kyungsoo smiles softly and stands up, sighing.

“Well, Mr. Hwang, that will be it for now,” Kyungsoo takes the folder on the table and walks towards the door.

“Wait,” Minhyun shoots up from his seat, scraping the chair against the floor but he pays it no mind, Kyungsoo turns around, blinking owlishly at him, “Jonghyun, he…” he gulps. “Will you use the obliviate charm on him?” He whispers, clutching at the fabric of his robes,” Kyungsoo smiles at him once again.

“You’ll find out by tomorrow, Mr. Hwang,” He bows. “Have a good evening. Your parents will be here soon.” The man steps out of the room and leaves Minhyun to stare at the closed door, dreading what tomorrow holds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few clarifications:  
> -Jonghyun is not necessarely running away from /someone/ rather than he was kicked out of the orphanage for being of age and he has to leave quickly and find a place to stay.  
> -Kyungsoo is indeed married...to Chanyeol bc i'm weak for chansoo sorry


	8. Last

Minhyun has yet to get a blink of sleep; he stayed on a cell back in the Ministry, waiting for what his punishment will be and most importantly, what Jonghyun’s fate will be.

Now he’s sitting impatiently in his father’s office, biting his nails –a habit he has never had before- and waiting for them to come and give him the news. He stands up as soon as he hears the door opening, his father walking straight to his desk and sitting there with his mother on tow and Jonghyun shyly walking inside behind him.

Minhyun gasps, running towards him and wrapping him in a bone crushing hug, Jonghyun chuckles, hugging him back and squeezing just as desperately.

He hears his father clearing his throat and steps back, face burning.

“As touching as this reunion is, we have to discuss the matters regarding your law breaking.” He eyes Minhyun, “and your fate, Mr. Kim.” He directs this to Jonghyun and both boys gulp, sitting on the couch, close to each other, but not enough to touch. Minhyun’s fingers itch to reach for the shorter one’s hand but he holds back.

“As you know,” his mother starts, crossing her arms, “The amount of laws you broke on one night would be enough to put you straight to jail, son.” Minhyun winces, looking a little bit ashamed but not regretful, “But we had a discussion with the Ministry as a whole, and we have come to an agreement with them,” both boys perk up.

“It has been decided that Minhyun will face punishment,” Jonghyun looks at him worriedly. “You are not to leave the country, you’re only allowed to go to London if you need to, but nowhere else,” Minhyun exhales loudly and nods. “So your research and journey is forbidden until a year has passed, and you are to help the ministry in whatever you’re needed to.” Minhyun cringes but nods hesitantly, his parents turn to Jonghyun.

“You, on another note, young man, have brought a lot of trouble to the ministry and our son,” Jonghyun bites his lip, hanging his head, “But we have seen your interrogation, both,” Minhyun’s father eyes the both of them, noticing how they both furiously blush. “And the Minister, who is, unexpectedly, a romantic, has decided to not put Jonghyun under the Obliviate charm,” Minhyun lets out a big sigh. “But,” both boys immediately tense, “She has stated that he can know about us, only if he stays in the wizarding world, we cannot take any risks.”

Jonghyun blinks confusedly and Minhyun gasps.

“We will find him a place to stay in our town and the Minister herself will be in charge of finding him a job that doesn’t require magic.” Minhyun and Jonghyun look at each other, equally shocked but with happiness surging through them, they both grin and reach out at the same time, fingers lacing.

“You are responsible for his wellbeing Minhyun, and in any case of you two ” He clears his throat, a bit flustered, “breaking up,” both boys shyly grin, blushing, “You must put Jonghyun under the Obliviate charm.” He notices both boys frowning. “I trust you two not to be reckless…again.”

Minhyun’s mother smiles not unkindly at them. “You’re both dismissed.” They both stand up, hand in hand and bow, walking towards the door.

“Minhyun-ah,” Minhyun blinks and turns to his mother when he hears her talking in Korean. “I’ll see you at home so we can have a talk, and you better not mess up; he’s a good kid, even if you almost went to jail because of him.” Minhyun smiles and nods, closing the door behind him once they’re both outside, letting out a relieved sigh.

“Your mother will never let me live it down, will she?” Minhyun looks at him confusedly then barks out a laugh when he understands.

“I didn’t think you could speak Korean.” Jonghyun shrugs with a smile, tugging Minhyun towards him, planting a sweet kiss on his lips.

“We have a lot of time to get to know each other, I guess.” Minhyun grins, feeling his chest lighter. “And for me to know and understand all this,” he gestures absentmindedly at the inside of the Ministry. “Better.”

Minhyun hums and bends down, lips brushing against Jonghyun’s, softly.

“Hopefully, a lifetime,” he smiles wider when he sees Jonghyun’s eyes sparkling, hiding behind half-moons, and he’s once again feeling breathless as he kisses Jonghyun, holding his face as he deepens the kiss.

His journey might’ve been cut short, but this new journey seems like It will be more interesting and heart-racing, he can’t wait to discover new things with Jonghyun, can’t wait to have him for as long as he can, hopefully it will be never ending.

“Let’s go home, Jonghyun,” he whispers against Jonghyun’s lips, both smiling widely.

“Let’s go home.” Jonghyun whispers back, squeezing Minhyun’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last chapter, next is the epilogue.


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, writing this was so much fun and it was a wild ride, i still feel like I could've done better but it's my first chaptered fic and i'm proud of it, I wrote this in around two months due to work and uni, but i managed to finish it and i'm very happy with the results.
> 
> Please enjoy the epilogue and thank you soooo much for reading it, it means the world to me.

The first thing he hears as he enters Jonghyun’s modest apartment is Minki’s loud screams and Aron’s cackles.

He chuckles, taking his shoes off and walking towards the living room where he can see Jonghyun desperately trying to pull down Minki from the table and Aron terrorizing him with what looks like a Grindylow (thankfully inside a big jar where Minhyun keeps them). Said man sighs loudly and dumps his suitcase on the couch where Dongho is nearly hiccupping from laughter.

“Alright, kids, that’s enough.” He snatches the jar from Aron who pouts at his fun being taken away, and places it on the shelf where it belongs. Minki hops down from the table and smacks Aron, clearly upset.

“Oh come on, baby, I was just joking.” Minki huffs and turns away from him, stomping towards the kitchen with Aron at his heels.

Minhyun shakes his head and wraps his arms around Jonghyun, placing a soft greeting kiss to his lips and grins as he hears Dongho gagging (“You two are disgustingly sweet please stop it I had enough with the idiots while you weren’t here.”)

He gets startled as he feels something landing on shoulder and smiles when he sees Seonho perched there. He caresses his feathers and hums as he nips his fingers and flies back to his stand. Dongho is playing with Jonghyun’s cat, Bumzu, who has taken a liking to him (Jonghyun complains the cat likes Dongho more than him).

Minki comes back with Aron’s hand laced with his, which means he was forgiven if the smile on Aron’s face –and dishevelled hair and swollen lips– are any clue, and they sit on the adjacent couch from Minhyun, Jonghyun coming back with snacks and placing them on the small coffee table in the middle.

“So, how was your first class?” Minki asks, popping a sandwich in his mouth and managing to still look good.

“It was not _my_ class, its Jongin’s and I’m just his assistant.” Dongho rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, but you know that could be your job in a few years.” Minhyun shakes his head and bites a sandwich, humming at the taste.

“I don’t think so. I still have a journey to finish and it’s not long before my no-travelling-ban it’s lifted.” Jonghyun smiles and runs his fingers through Minhyun’s hair, who leans into it like a kitten.

“Only three more months,” Jonghyun smiles brightly and Minhyun feels his chest clenching at how beautiful it is. Minki gags in the background.

“We were never this gross,” he tells Aron who hums in agreement.

“Uh, no, you were worse, you were always eating each other’s faces…in fact, you still do.” Dongho replies, which snowballs into an endless bickering session, Jonghyun and Minhyun looking at them in amusement and occasionally joining.

It feels good, to have the people he loves the most close to him, his family accepting of his and Jonghyun’s relationship, he has a good job and soon he will finish his research, Jonghyun by his side.

“Hey,” Jonghyun whispers to him when their friends are gone. Minhyun hums, pressing a kiss to Jonghyun’s jaw. “Move in with me.” Minhyun stops and pulls back a bit, Jonghyun looks nervous, fidgeting and biting his lips.

Minhyun chuckles and kisses Jonghyun softly, fingers brushing against his cheekbone. “You worry too much, love,” he whispers and presses another kiss into his lover’s lips. “Of course I’ll move in with you, it was long overdue anyways.” Jonghyun beams and Minhyun can’t help but think he’s so lucky to have met him, he doesn’t remember feeling this happy before, too overwhelmed with his parents pressuring him and the stress of wanting to become someone.

But he has never felt as whole as when he’s by Jonghyun’s side. Maybe, someday, they will wear matching rings to parade around, but for now, Minhyun is content to call Jonghyun his and to be called Jonghyun’s. He’s content as he kisses him deeply.

“Welcome home,” Jonghyun whispers against his lips.

“We’re home,” he whispers back, smiling softly and pressing their lips together once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say aron is a ravenclaw, minki a slytherin and dongho a hufflepuff.
> 
> that being said please comment and tell me what you think, I'd be updating (hopefully) every saturday and sunday since I have work AND uni on weekdays and get home at 10:30pm rip.
> 
> anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
